99 Bimbos
by Shakabuku
Summary: Jude's got a song and Tommy's got a migrane. ONE SHOT


"La la la, I can't hear you." Pounding his head into a brick wall, at this point, would have been more productive than attempting to get Jude to acknowledge him. Spinning around and around in circles on his chair sat the most stubborn girl he had ever met. "Will you at least quit spinning, you're gunna make yourself sick." Watching her whirl around more he noticed her tongue was now out, most likely pointed at him. "As long as its on your shoes." Her maturity marveled that of Spiederman's on occasion, although any female would understand her current attitude towards Tom Quincy. "And by the way my mother's not dead she's just off somewhere in Europe with Scampy the divorce-inator, so sorry to inform you but your life long dreams of dressing up in drag aren't happenin mommy."

First and foremost he was not feminine and never ever had he ever wanted to dress in drag and if you were in his head you would have heard that in addition to a few choice words aimed at the quick witted blonde. "Jude come on will you please just stop and work with me? Darius wants a new song." Stopping suddenly she grabbed the arm rests of the chair he was sitting in. Her face was eerily serious as she questioned him, "Does he really? Now way." Someone had been practicing how to be condescending. Pushing back from his chair she began to spin again, "Well in that case, I got it. 99 bimbos on Tommy 99 bimbos on Tommy take one home use her to bone 98 bimbos on Tommy."

Slack jawed, he stared on in incredulity. What is really that big of a deal? Were his actions really that important to her? She was a whirlwind, her blonde hair flying everywhere, spinning so quickly that her dark clothes began to blur with the leather chair. "Take one home use her to bone 95 bimbos on Tommy." Truth be told, if he wasn't so frustrated by her at that moment he'd most likely be smiling at her antics and how cute she looked. Sighing in frustration he shut his eyes and began to rub his temples, telepathically informing the chair that it should break. Hearing Jude begin 92 bimbos, he knew he'd never become that super hero. "Jude, please . . ."

Maybe he had informed Darius she would do something without consulting her. And maybe he had tried to make it up to her by buying her a sweater which was three sizes too big, with which she responded to by yelling at him, "You think I'm this fat?!" But really was it that big of a deal? "88 bimbos on Tommy 88 bimbos on Tommy," guess it was. "Come on Jude it's one song. One song that you can write. She'll just be tweaking it to make her part a little more her, at most." Completely ignoring him she continued to sing, "85 bimbos on Tommy." Beginning to lose all of his patience a noise that could easily been equated to a growl, "You are leaving a lot to be desired right now Harrison." Briefly pausing she bit out, "Good thing you have so many bimbos to choose from," before continue on her latest masterpiece.

"What is the big god damn deal?! You would have agreed to it anyway, its what Darius wants." He had a valid point and he was absolutely right, she would have agreed. Learning to play by Darius' rules had been last years lesson, one she was now acing. Even though they had resolved their issues that stemmed from his abandonment on a busy Toronto street awhile back, it still didn't give him the right to make her work with it. The sweater, that was just adding insult to injury. "76 bimbos on Tommy take one home use her to bone." If she only knew the other possibility Darius had given her, she'd have been thanking Tommy for his quick thinking. "Karma isn't that bad Jude."

Her singing ceased only long enough for a scoff to be heard, and then plunging Tommy into the next bimbo. Before hitting the lower seventies he lost it. Jumping forward and grabbing her chair, he ceased her twirling and stared her straight in the hazy eyes. "WHAT?!" he screamed at her, as if she knew what he was referring to, which she did. "I'm not working with bimbo 69," she yelled at the two Tommys in front of her. This time when she pushed him away, he let her. Laughing his way back to his own swivel chair. "You're jealous, Miss Harrison," he informed her with a chuckle. Jude's hoops when he came back from Montana had left him quite lonely on occasion. A night with Karma a few months back seemed like it was still going to be haunting him for awhile, although jealous Jude was always highly entertaining.

"68 bimbos on Tommy. Am not. Take one home use her to bone." Only she could throw in a rebut while singing a song she made up. A self satisfied smirk fell into place on his face as the goading began, "Oh but Miss Harrison I do believe that you won't work with bimbo 69 because of her affiliation with me." Nothing, no response came from her lips. "And not the fact that I'm producing her either." Tom Quincy was never a fan of being ignored, how else do you think he became the big heartthrob in Canada's biggest boy band sensation? The verbal onslaught continued, "Maybe it has something to do with me trying to really get to know my new artist a bit more personally?" That's when the singing stopped, although the same couldn't be said for the spinning.

"Please Quincy you got to know a hell of a lot more about her than you would any artist," Jude huffed indignantly, "Take one home use her to bone." Despite her almost bitter retort, she was technically wrong. If Tommy could have, he would have gotten to know Jude a hell of a lot better a long time ago. "See yet again you're just proving that you are a jealous jealous girl." The smirk that graced his lips was one of conceited delight. Without even trying Jude was stroking his massive ego. "Just admit it Jude you want me." A fake laugh sounded between bimbo 60 and bimbo 59. "You want to be my girl." The singing became louder and began to lose its playful edge to it. "You want me to be your boyfriend," he mock sang to her.

Suddenly it all stopped – the singing, the spinning, the goading, the ignoring – all of it. A slightly swaying Jude faced Tommy, attempting to stare him down. "First the Karma thing, then you call me fat and now you're insulting the Ramones in my presence? Do you know what's good for your health?" With a twinkle in his eyes he pulled the chair she was in closer to him, "I like to live dangerously." Wrapping her fingers around his she leaned closer, "So then you are looking forward to being castrated?"

"Why little miss virgin I'm not even sure you could find it, let alone castrate me," he quipped before playfully bopping her nose with his index finger. Jude moved her hands from the arms of the chair to his thighs, gripping them tightly she leaned in even closer. He could feel her breathe on his lips and the small distance between them filled with tension as their eyes locked. The staring contest that ensued was about to be lost as Tommy moved to close the gap separating them. Just as his lips were about to touch hers she pushed away from him laughing, "You should never underestimate me Quincy. 68 bimbos on Tommy. 68 bimbos on Tommy."

Groaning, he threw his head back in exasperation. He was tense without a doubt, it could be seen in the way he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into fists to crack his knuckles. If she would just stop messing with his head he wouldn't be blue, he wouldn't have been blue, he wouldn't have been with Karma. "You suck Jude Harrison. You suck, you suck, you suck and not in the good relieving way." With a sadistic smirk on her face she sarcastically apologized, "Well excuse me for not being a bone-able bimbo." Shaking his head Tommy ignored how she launched into 65.

"I hate to disagree my dear, but you are quite bone-able," he stated in a condescending tone. Other than sending him a glare Jude ignored the comment and continued to sing. Normally listening to Jude sing would never get old, he loved her voice, but right now all he had was a splitting headache and a deadline. He tried to work on a background beat while she started up spinning and kept on singing. His jaw was locked and his concentration was fleeting, "53 bimbos on Tommy. 53 bimbos on Tommy. Take one home use her to bone. 52 bimbos on Tommy." Suddenly, he snapped.

Violently pushing his chair back, he rocketed towards Jude. She needed to shut up and he was going to make her. So he did the only thing he could do - stopped her spinning, grabbed her face and kissed her senseless. When they finally pulled apart Tommy balanced his forehead against Jude's. Breathing heavily she whispered out, "I won't just be a bimbo." Smiling he reconnected their lips, gentler this time, "A hundred bimbos wouldn't equal one you." She tried to stop the huge grin from breaking out onto her face, but it was no use. Pushing him away she gave into her smile and began belting out, "No more bimbos on Tommy. No more bimbos on Tommy. Take Jude home. Love her alone. No more bimbos on Tommy." 


End file.
